Wish Upon the Heavens
by Tia-Lewise
Summary: Post Grand Magic Games AU, following alongside my Gajevy fic "Lovestruck by Moonlight." Erza is strong and powerful, this is well known, but when she is left with an aching heart and a pregnancy to bear by herself, everybody is hoping for the best. A tale of love, commitment and of course, a sprinkling of smut. Rating is M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Hi all! I did say I wanted to write a little more in the AU I created within "Lovestruck by Moonlight," and here is the start of it, following our favourite fairy queen, Erza. I will add to this as I go on, of course, and I eagerly await your feedback._

* * *

The sun shone brightly on Magnolia, the shining gem of Fiore, and home to the prestigious guild that is Fairy Tail. Even atop the hills that overlooked the outskirts, one could hear the tolling of the cathedral bell, sounding the midday chime.

Another day…another job completed.

And at this precise moment, Fairy Tail's top S-class beauty paused in her tracks, made note of the time, then stepped off the well-worn track to vomit, hoping her mass of luggage would survive the short period of abandonment.

"Ugh. I had hoped to be over this by now."

Erza sighed and wiped her mouth, leaning heavily against a nearby tree as she considered her options. Wait awhile and rest alongside nature, or continue on. The city was only a short way away now, after all, and she missed the warmth and comforts of the guild hall, and her home at Fairy Hills.

But boy, was she exhausted. Every fibre of her being cried out for her to flop down in the grass and take a nap, armour and all.

 _No…I should persevere. I hope there is cake at the guild! Mira should know I'm due to return soon…yes, I will carry on._

Returning to her luggage and pulling out a bottle of water to rinse out her mouth, Erza hoisted the rope over her shoulder and began the trek back to Magnolia. Just an hour would see her back home.

* * *

After dropping off her luggage at Fairy Hills, Erza set off for the guild hall. She had received her payment prior to even setting out on the job, such was her reputation, so did not need to make any pitstops to her client, which she was thankful for, knowing full well she looked frightfully tired and sickly. More than once, she had debated taking a rest and a shower at home first, but cravings for cake called.

The din from the hall could be heard before she even reached the front doors. And upon throwing them open, she was greeted with a barstool to the face, followed by deathly silence.

And then Lucy's unearthly screech.

" _Natsu!_ You can't throw stuff at Erza anymore!"

But Erza just smiled and brushed the splinters out of her flowing scarlet hair as she continued through the hall. Natsu, the ever-excitable fire Dragon Slayer, watched warily, edging backwards not nearly fast enough as Erza grabbed him by the back of the head and made him collide with a stone pillar, to raucous laughter from her guildmates. _Oh yes, it's very good to be back._

"Welcome home, Erza!" Mirajane, Erza's fellow S-class female mage, beamed from behind the bar, approaching with a swish of velvet skirts. She hadn't even batted an eye at the greeting that had occurred seconds before, in true Fairy Tail style."How did your job go?"

"Reasonably well," Erza replied with a nod. "I expected to be out there longer, but luckily I was able to carry everything out with prompt timing."

"That's great! I'll make a note later in the logbook. Now…cake?"

"Absolutely."

Mira giggled. "I'll be right back."

While she waited, Erza surveyed her guildmates with a fond eye. So much had changed since she joined all those years ago. A new guild hall, new members, and losses too. You could never get around the losses with a guild that was famous for getting into fights. But as she looked around, she was immensely grateful for the friends she had made and the lives that had intertwined thanks to the guild...two of which were making their way over to greet her.

"Hey, Erza!" Tiny, blue-haired Levy, resident bookworm of the guild, slid onto a stool beside the older girl, while her husband, the imposing iron Dragon Slayer Gajeel, holding their infant son securely against his chest, gave her a concerned frown as he leaned over the bar to order another mug of ale from Kinana, who had appeared in Mira's temporary absence. "I'm glad you're back," Levy smiled, leaning over to give Erza a hug. "Did you cope okay?"

"Hello, Levy. Yes, I was fine, thank you, but..."

Gajeel snorted. "Like hell, Titania. Look at the state of you. You're in no condition to be going out on jobs right now."

"Really, Gajeel, I'm more than capable."

Mira appeared then with a huge piece of strawberry cake, and Erza dug in with a delighted moan. "I mean," she continued, mouth full of sponge and pointing her fork at the grouchy young man, "you can't keep comparing me to Levy, after all. We aren't the same person by far, and how I fare will not always be how your wife fared."

"You're about to pop, woman!" Gajeel snarled. "It ain't safe for you _or_ the baby."

Levy glanced away, sighing, but her husband said what everyone had been thinking. Erza was seven months pregnant, and had not slowed down in her work for the guild for even a second, despite her sickness and fatigue. Surprisingly, it had been Gajeel that had begun to show the most concern for her in recent times, though the abrupt and terrifying premature delivery of his own children held some explanation.

On the night Erza's child had been conceived, it had been Levy and Gajeel's wedding, and Levy, 30 weeks pregnant with twins, had collapsed during the reception, forcing their healer, Wendy, to deliver the babies quickly to save them all. Levy had been plagued with pain, depression and anxiety since, and Gajeel had been doing all he could to juggle being a father to two sickly newborns, alongside caring for Levy and going out on jobs.

Yet through this, the three had become much closer. Erza bitterly regretted the state she had gotten herself into that night, so drunk she could barely stand, dragging _him..._ the coward...upstairs for an inebriated, passionate romp. Afterwards, she had passed out trying to get herself decent, and when she came to, she was told the devastating news: that Levy had almost died, lost too much blood, and the babies were too premature to breathe on their own. She would never forget the sombre state of the guild hall when she emerged downstairs – pillars smashed from iron rage and streaks of Levy's blood coating the floor as Gajeel sobbed in his best friend Juvia's arms. Since then, she had done whatever she could to make it up to the newlyweds, to make up for her absence in such a worrying time.

"Stop it," Levy said quietly, seeing the despondent look creeping onto Erza's face. "I know you still blame yourself for not being there, but there was nothing anyone could have done."

"I know, but still..."

"Look, she's alive, the twins are alive," Gajeel interjected. "Quit dwelling on it, Titania. You been falling over yourself to make it up to us, I know, but there ain't no need. Just take care of yourself, alright? That's all the shrimp wants, and whatever she wants is fine by me." He paused a moment to sip his ale. "Anyway, not long now before your brat arrives. Shutora and Yaje'll have a playmate that isn't Lily...make a change, eh?"

"Yes...I look forward to meeting him, or her." Erza touched her rounding stomach with a wistful smile. Though the circumstances surrounding the conception were dubious, she was nevertheless both thankful and excited to become a mother, having never known her own parents. Growing up around her younger guild members had fostered a matronly side to her, and the whole guild shared in her joy, knowing she would be a wonderful mother to her child.

"Ah, Levy..."

A deep voice from the floor made the trio look down. Panther Lily, Gajeel's dark-furred feline companion, stood by Levy's stool, offering up their squirming bundle of dusky blue-haired baby. "Erza, great to see you back," he said first to Erza, then turned back to Levy, "I believe Shutora is clamouring for her next feed. She wouldn't settle for my funny faces this time."

"Thanks, Lily." Levy took Shutora from the Exceed and adjusted herself, latching the whimpering infant to her breast. Not for the first time, Erza marvelled at how perfectly serene Levy appeared, all eighteen years of her, peacefully feeding her baby like it was the easiest thing in the world. "Oh, Erza, you have all this to look forward to and more," Levy sighed. "I can't wait to meet your baby."

"Indeed," agreed Lily as he hopped up onto the bar and stole Gajeel's ale, to a displeased growl from the Dragon Slayer, "the entire guild is waiting with baited breath. New life is always to be celebrated. Knowing this lot, they will throw a drunken party with plenty of violence in your child's honour."

Erza chuckled, pushing a second forkful of cake into her mouth. "I would not have it any other way."

* * *

Later, when evening fell, Erza returned home, where she quickly discarded her armour and clothing, and ran a hot, relaxing bath to soothe the ache in her muscles. Her return to Fairy Tail had been enjoyable, but now her exhaustion was well and truly setting in, and her bed called.

 _But first…to get clean and unwind._

Erza sighed happily as she settled into the steaming water, letting the mass of strawberry-fragranced bubbles lick up her soft, bare skin. The baby wriggled in response to the sudden temperature change, making her smile. "Just you and me now, baby," Erza murmured, stroking her stomach. "Quieter here, isn't it? So different from the guild hall. You'll be part of the excitement there soon enough, when we all get to meet you."

 _Oh lord, what am I doing, talking to my stomach. I'm going nuts. Did Levy do this? I must make a note to ask her when I next see her._

The pregnancy as a whole, sickness aside, had gone smoothly, in comparison to Levy's, which had been riddled with accidents and misfortune. Erza had even gotten away with unblemished skin, not sporting a single stretch mark, but then again, she was only carrying a single baby. This was all she knew from the observation that Porlyusica had forced upon her one afternoon, and she had refused to know anything else. She wanted it to be a surprise when the child finally arrived.

A rather uncomfortable kick to the ribs made her wince. "Hey, don't do that," Erza murmured, pressing a hand to the top of her bump. "You're strong, little one." As if it understood, the kicks ceased, and Erza gave another happy sigh as she sank further into the water, letting it lap around her ears.

 _What a rollercoaster it has been these last few months...hm? Is that my communications lacrima?_

A piercing ringing emitted from the next room. Groaning at being interrupted, Erza hauled herself out of the bathtub and wrapped a towel loosely around herself before padding into her bedroom, leaving wet footprints on the shining floors. The lacrima sat on her bed, ringing away, and she put it in the palm of her hand, activating it with a scowl on her face ready for whoever had interfered with her precious relaxation time.

But it was Makarov, Fairy Tail's guild master, whose projection appeared within the crystal's smooth surface. He sat, as ever, cross-legged on a table with his arms folded. "Master!" Erza exclaimed, suddenly tightening her towel and lifting it higher to further cover her ample chest, wishing she had stopped to dry off a little. "How are you this evening?"

"Very well, Erza," Makarov grinned. "Mira informed me of your return. I'm sorry I wasn't there to receive you."

"That's quite all right, Master. What can I do for you?"

"Ah...well, nothing in particular. I just wanted to pass on some news." The tiny elderly man rubbed his chin. "I had a meeting with the Magic Council today, Erza. Lahar was there to inform me that Crime Sorcière was spotted heading towards Magnolia several hours ago."

"Crime Sorcière?"

"Yes. They're probably here in the city, lying low. So you know, of course, why I'm passing this onto you."

Erza's brow furrowed in anger. "Yes."

"I just wanted to warn you, in case anybody decided to surprise you."

"I can assure you, Master, he will not be coming to me in a hurry."

"Well...I thought it were best, anyway. I'll leave you now, Erza. I apologise for disturbing you."

"Thank you, Master. See you soon."

Erza shut off the lacrima and tossed it back onto the bed with a groan. _Of all the times for them to return...why now?_

 _Jellal..._

* * *

 ** _So, first chapter! And I'm going to have to bold this bit because ending the chapter on italics and then moving to author notes in italics is confusing._**

 ** _What do you think?_**


	2. Chapter 2

_So if it isn't already obvious, you might have a better idea of what's going on if you read "Lovestruck by Moonlight" first - not entirely necessary though so it's up to you! Here's the second chapter. Enjoy!_

* * *

Sleep did not come easily to Erza that night. She tossed and turned in the moonlight filtering through her window as her heart twisted with anxiety.

 _Of course, it isn't a secret. But still…everything will be so awkward._

Her thoughts were still firmly on Jellal Fernandes, the father of her child. The leader of the independent guild named Crime Sorcière, he had been her friend when they were children, and was now on the run from the Magic Council as an escaped prisoner. He and his companion, Meldy, had stopped by Gajeel and Levy's wedding, and together they had all drank far too much in celebration, which ultimately led to the passionate encounter that conceived the baby.

Jellal knew about the pregnancy, but as soon as he had found out, he quickly left Erza behind, refusing to be a part of it. And she had been devastated. There had never been any question of her terminating their child, and despite their troubled pasts, she loved Jellal deeply, so for him to reject her was painful.

Still, she was strong, and her pain was replaced with anger towards him. So to know he had returned to Magnolia filled her with a simmering rage that yearned to beat the living daylights out of him for running away.

When she awoke, she felt almost as worn out as yesterday, but she heaved herself out of bed with a groan and peered out of her bedroom window. A light drizzle of rain dusted the town, but the sun still shone brightly. A few people wandered around, but it was still quite early. As she watched, a Magic Council official stepped out from a side street, glanced around, then set off up the main road.

 _So they're still here, huh._

Erza stretched her sore arms and hopped down from the window, making her way to the kitchen in naught but a pair of form-fitting shorts, in search of coffee to perk herself up. While she made up the coffee pot, she nibbled on a piece of toast, thankful her sickness had not surfaced just yet, in spite of her nerves. _Today I should put away my luggage, tidy up a little, and catch up with Natsu and the others._

Things had certainly shifted along where her team was concerned, well, in terms of love anyway. Last time she had seen Gray, he had invited her out for lunch, where he informed her that he and Juvia had finally decided to make a go at whatever their odd relationship was. As for Natsu and Lucy, the latter had been a little quiet and shy on her own matters, but Natsu had proudly crowed about finally managing to kiss her, and now Lucy was desperately trying not to make it obvious they were dating, but as usual, Natsu blew the secret out of the water entirely. Well, partly him, partly Happy, who had zero volume control even at the best of times.

As for Wendy, at fourteen she was still a little too young to be dating – so said most of the males in the guild, who were fiercely protective of their tiny healer – but she had gone from strength to strength since delivering Levy's twins, and had been taking it upon herself to provide any care Erza required. She had promised also to deliver her child if she so wished, and Erza gratefully accepted.

 _I'm so proud of everyone,_ Erza thought happily as she swung her legs from atop the kitchen counter, popping the last of her toast into her mouth. _They deserve this happiness, and the guild is brighter for it._

The cafetiere was ready, so she jumped down carefully and decanted her coffee, then leaned against the counter with her hands wrapped round the mug, savouring the warmth. As she sipped, the baby stirred and began wriggling around excitedly. "Good morning, little one," Erza murmured, patting her bump, moments before an odd chill made her freeze. Though she lived alone, it felt like someone was watching her.

"What…?"

Instinctively, she turned, grasping her mug in one hand and requipping her sword into the other. Scowling, she pointed it at the doorway. "Who's there? Come on out. Are you sneaking around again, Natsu?"

"…Um, no."

 _That voice…_

A hooded face poked around the doorway momentarily, before emitting a startled squeak and retreating quickly. The outfit was unfamiliar, but Erza knew the voice anywhere.

"What are you _doing_ here?" she growled, lowering her sword and placing it on the counter. With quick strides, she stuck her free arm round the door and pulled a violently blushing Jellal back through. How he had managed to get into Fairy Hills was anyone's guess, but Erza would deal with that later.

"This is a girl's apartment complex, Jellal! You can't just barge in here like this, not when…why are your eyes closed?"

"Erza…clothes…"

"Oh!" She had forgotten her state of undress. Shrugging, she requipped into a pair of pyjamas. "There. Right…you, living room, now."

"Yes, ma'am."

Jellal meekly followed Erza through to the living room, where she pointed at the sofa, demanding he sit down. She stood over him, tapping her foot irritably. He had come dressed in dark blue jeans and a grey hooded sweatshirt, the hood of which he had yet to take down. "What are you doing here?" she repeated.

Jellal peered up at her, this angry pregnant woman armed with a hot mug of coffee, and attempted a smile. "I…I wanted to see you," he said quietly.

"And you thought breaking into my apartment was the way to go about it?"

"I'm sorry, Erza. I didn't want anyone to be suspicious of you, if I spoke to you outside. I don't want to put you in danger." He slowly lowered his hood, shaking out his mass of bright blue hair and revealing the distinctive tattoo around his eye. It made sense for him to keep these noticeable features away from view, hence the getup. Erza continued to stand over him, slowly sipping her coffee, feeling her anger abating slightly. "Meldy has gone to pick up supplies in town," Jellal explained, "and we're on our way to a tip-off about a small gathering of dark mages…I thought I ought to check in on you."

 _Just me._ Erza noted he had not mentioned their child nor even acknowledged her bump, but she said nothing, just continued to drink.

"…You're mad at me, aren't you?"

 _I want to smack you round the head with the nearest blunt object._ The scarlet haired woman turned on her heel abruptly and stalked back to the kitchen, returning a few moments later with the cafetiere and another mug, pouring what was left of the coffee for Jellal. "Here," she said, thrusting the mug into his hands, "you look cold."

"Oh…thank you." Jellal sipped the bitter liquid and sighed. "I haven't had coffee for months now. Being on the run doesn't really leave you much time for luxuries shopping."

Erza sat on the far end of the sofa, crossing her legs while laying a hand delicately on her bump, noticing Jellal's eyes flit downwards for a moment. "The council are close behind you, you know. You aren't doing yourself any favours by lingering here."

"I know. But Meldy insisted."

"Why?"

"If I remember rightly, she threatened to use her Maguilty Sense to link me to the last dark mage we captured, and tickle me to death…if I didn't go and see how the…pregnancy was progressing." Another pink blush crept over the young man's cheeks and he looked away. "You look well, at any rate, so I presume it's all fine."

"Yes." The reply came out curter than Erza had intended.

"Um, how much longer do you have?"

"Eight to ten weeks, so says Wendy." Erza raised a slim red eyebrow at Jellal, who nodded nervously, gulping at his coffee with the air of a man wishing he were elsewhere now. "Last time I saw you, you ran away. Only now are you taking an interest in our child. You're damn right I'm mad at you, Jellal."

"You don't need me around," he mumbled. "I'd only be a burden."

"Of course I don't need you. And why would I want you?" Erza put her empty mug aside. "Our little rough and tumble at the wedding was a mistake. It shouldn't have happened, I shouldn't have _let_ it happen. But you pushed me away anyway, as you always do and have continued to do. It hurts, I'm tired of it and I won't…I won't let you hurt me anymore. So you can either carry on running and pushing me away, abandoning our child, or you can let us appeal to the council for your freedom. We _know_ the truth, and we can tell that to Lahar and Doranbolt."

But Erza knew it was a lost cause the minute she saw Jellal's expression change. He shook his head and lowered it dejectedly, like a dog with its tail between its legs. "No, Erza," he whispered. "You know I don't deserve that."

"So you will run again?"

"Yes, but…not because I'm shirking you. I just hope you can see that."

"I see a coward," she growled.

"I did not ask for this to happen!"

"Well, neither did I! And who is left picking up the pieces? Me!" Erza flung an arm out angrily, sending her mug crashing to the floor in a tinkle of broken china. "You think you're the only one who has had a troubled time? I was _there,_ Jellal! I have seen it all! And I can, _we_ can help you if only you'll let us." She stood from the sofa and flicked her hair back. "I'm going to get dressed."

It was more to stop herself from breaking anything else that she stormed to her bedroom. away from the object of her furious desires, sat frozen and dumbstruck on her sofa with his mug halfway to his lips. _Oh, the nerve of him!_ she thought angrily as she pulled her pyjama top over her head and threw it aside before starting on the loose bottoms. _To barge in here and upset me so. I've half a mind to just toss him out on his backside._

She stood in front of her extensive wardrobe, debating with her arms crossed over her bare chest. _Hmmm…something that flatters my bump…_

She eventually decided on a deep blue, empire-line dress that fell to mid-calf, accentuating her bosom and skimming over her rounding stomach. If need be, she could requip her armour over it, though she didn't see any need for it today. _Perfect,_ she thought with a smile, stepping to the side to admire her reflection in the nearby mirror, before kneeling down to pick up her discarded pyjamas from the floor.

As she stood, she became aware of a warm form moving behind her. Before she could react, muscled arms slid round her, calloused hands resting on the lower curve of her bump. "Oh!" she gasped, taken aback. Jellal had somehow managed to get into her room without her noticing, and now he was pressed against her, head on her shoulder. "Jellal, what…?"

"I'm sorry, Erza," he murmured, hugging her tighter. "This isn't how I wanted things between us to be at all. Please…I don't want to keep hurting you…please understand. You're my friend and I love you."

"Stay then," she replied, frowning. "Stay…let us help you."

"You know I can't do that."

"Then…"

"Yes, I will leave soon. But…I want to give you this." One of Jellal's hands retreated for a moment, before reappearing with a small lacrima nestled in his palm. "You can contact me personally with this. When the time comes…when the child's arrival is imminent, I will come. I can offer you that much."

 _He wants to be here when I go into labour?_

Erza gazed down in wonder at the lacrima he was offering her. "Thank you," she said softly, leaning her head back. Their cheeks pressed gently together and Erza revelled in the warmth of his skin, his slow breaths sending a pleasant shiver down her spine as he angled his head down, bringing his lips level with her neck.

"You're welcome." He pressed a fleeting kiss to her flushed skin and paused, while Erza held her breath, shocked, dithering between smacking him round the head and urging him to continue. When she did nothing, his lips brushed her skin once more and she couldn't stop her breathy groan.

"Jellal…"

"I know…I shouldn't." He chuckled lightly. "Forgive me, Erza. You are difficult to resist."

"I wish you would not."

"It is better this way." He pulled back, and Erza missed his warmth almost immediately as he straightened his clothes and drew up his hood. "I'd best go now. Meldy will be waiting for me."

"I…yes. Okay. Please be careful out there."

"I can't promise anything." Jellal held out the lacrima again, and Erza took it, placing it carefully on her dresser. "But I'll do my best."

"Please give my regards to Meldy."

"I will. Thank you for the coffee, Erza."

"You're welcome."

A slightly awkward silence hung over the pair, neither moving, save for Erza rubbing her bump slowly. Finally, Jellal gave a small cough, and exited the room quickly. Erza knew by the small clatter in the next room that he had left via the window. _Just like Natsu,_ she thought with an amused smile, shaking her head, trying to ignore the pangs of longing in her heart, wishing that he could have stayed.

* * *

A few hours later, a call on her personal lacrima saw her making her way to the guild hall after the rain had let up slightly. The hall was quiet at this hour, as many of the members would either be nursing hangovers or would not come along till later in the evening. Indeed, only a scattering of females were present at that moment: Levy, Mirajane, Lucy, Juvia and Cana. The girls had taken to meeting up once every few weeks for tea and gossip, which had become the norm ever since the guild had begun to coax Levy out of her depressed stupor. Mira had not been part of the meetups at first, but eventually tagged along to little protest.

"Here she comes!" Cana, tall, slim and busty, crowed from her perch atop a table, knocking back a barrel of whiskey. "How are your ankles, Scarlet?"

Erza giggled, sticking out a foot as delicately as she could manage. "Holding up, just about."

"You're glowing," Gray's girlfriend, quiet, blue-haired Juvia murmured as she eyed Erza up and down. "Juvia thinks this dress suits you very much."

"Oh, is Erza here now?" Mira's voice floated out from beneath the bar. "I'll get the tea on! Levy, could you lend me a hand?"

"Sure." Levy, from her seat at the bar, put her book down and slid over the polished wood to assist. She gave Erza a wave as she went, only just having noticed her.

Lucy hurried over in a rush of blonde pigtails to give Erza a hug. "I'm sorry about Natsu yesterday," she said. "He's such a jerk. He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"Not at all! Don't worry, Lucy. I think a Fairy Tail mage, pregnant or not, can handle a flying barstool."

Lucy smiled, cocking her head to the side. "Yeah, I suppose that's true! How are you feeling today? Sick?"

"Fine, actually. Let me just sit down a moment." She eased herself onto a bench and placed a hand on her bump. "I've got something to tell you all, but of course we'll wait for Levy and Mira." Flitting her eyes about, she lowered her voice. "How is Levy today?"

Lucy sighed. "On a downer again. Lily stopped by my place earlier and asked if I could help him get her out of the house, she'd been crying and didn't want to go. Gajeel's got the twins today, but you know what she gets like when she's away from them. Anyway, she hasn't cried for an hour, so I think we're doing okay."

Erza grimaced. It was difficult to see Levy swinging from joyful to moody so quickly, but even having her at the guild was a massive improvement in itself. The tiny girl returned with stunningly beautiful, silver-haired Mira in tow and an array of teacups and a teapot, which were set onto the table in front of Erza. The group congregated around the table, busying themselves with the drinks while Mira produced cake, sandwiches and various other snacks. "So, what did you want to tell us?" Lucy asked, once everyone had settled down.

Erza set her cup down slowly, feeling herself blushing. "Jellal came by my apartment a few hours ago."

"Oh!" The collective gasp came from everybody, and Juvia in particular stared wide eyed at Erza. "But, Fairy Hills is-" she began.

"Girls only, yes, but he snuck in while I wasn't paying attention."

Mira giggled, already enjoying the gossip. "Oh, Erza! You were alone with him then! How did he like your blooming bump?"

"Mira! We didn't…you know…nothing happened!"

"Oh, that's a shame."

"Mira, I think you're forgetting that Jellal did a runner last time," Levy murmured, her nose firmly back in her book. "He wasn't overly enthusiastic about being a father."

"Ah, yeah, I remember. I just hoped he'd see it differently now! It's so horrible that he's leaving you on your own, Erza, when you really should have that support."

"I don't need his support," she replied, sipping tea nonchalantly. "My guild family is all the support I need."

Cana threw her head back and laughed. "Yeah, like you need some commitment-phobe like that in your baby's life! You're better off sticking with us, Scarlet."

"Indeed."

"But…" Juvia continued to gaze with her wide bush-baby eyes at Erza, "you love him, don't you? You would like him to stay."

"I…"

"You can tell us," Lucy urged gently.

"It's…difficult to explain," Erza sighed. "Sometimes I don't know what I feel about him. I want to grab him and slap some sense into him, but…I can see why he's being the way he is. It must be hard for him right now, being on the run and knowing there's a girl out there who's carrying his child." She set her cup down firmly, shaking her head. "But I don't need him. I can manage just fine on my own."

Levy smiled softly at Erza over the top of her book. "I'm proud of you. You're handling it all so well."

"Thank you, Levy." Erza beamed at her friend, who blinked a few times in response and returned to her book. "Oh, and he gave me this," Erza continued, pulling out the lacrima and setting it on the table. "He said he would come once I go into labour."

The girls clustered around it, eyeing it with surprise. "Do you really think he will?" Mira asked as she examined it.

"I would hope so."

"He should do," Juvia interjected. "The birth of his child is something he should not miss."

"If he values his dangly bits, he'll be there," Cana shrugged. "If not, well…you got your answer on whether he'll be a decent dad."

"He has to come," Mira said firmly. "He can't miss this for the world."

Levy peered at Erza over the top of her book, pushing her glasses up. "Anyway, Erza…speaking of births, have you decided where you're going to have the baby?"

"I'm still not sure," she admitted. "I feel like I want to stay at home, but then I might miss the comfort of having all my friends around me. Then again, many of them would probably be uncomfortable around a labouring woman." Erza laughed, refilling her cup. "I mean, could you imagine Wakaba and Macao sticking around for that?"

There was collective laughter around the table, before Juvia slid her hand over to pat Erza's. "You'll know when it happens where you want to be," she said softly. "Don't worry yourself about anything like that just yet. You still have time."

"Thank you, Juvia."

"You are most welcome."

"Enough about me now," Erza smiled. With an expectant expression, she turned to her former rival, who was busy fixing her hair. "Mira, tell us…are the rumours about you and Laxus true?"

"Oh!" Mira instantly turned a bright shade of red and hid her face. "I thought nobody knew yet," she said in a muffled voice.

"You and thunder-brains?" Cana's mouth hung open in shock. "Seriously?"

"No, no! Well, we've been on a few dates, but that's it, I promise you!"

"Nuh-uh, details, woman!" Lucy grinned. "Come on, all the juicy bits!"

"There's not much to tell." Mira splayed her fingers slightly, peering through them. "He's quite sweet though…when he's away from the guild, anyway. I don't know what's going to come of it, but I'll keep you updated in exchange for all your gossip, of course!"

"Deal!"

And at that moment, the guild doors blasted open, and Natsu and Gray barrelled in, mid-fight, breaking up the cosy gathering as tables went flying and the party were promptly soaked with tea. Mere seconds later, the boys were flat out on the floor with a demonic-looking Mira looming over them.

Rule one of guild tea parties – don't even think about breaking Mira's china.

* * *

 _You can just imagine it, can't you? Natsu has a tendency to ruin everything, after all :P_

 _So this was just a bit of filler and sexual tension, but I promise it will get juicier later! Stick around if you're interested and I'll try to have the next chapter up within a few days. As always, please let me know what you think._

 _Tia_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello, my lovelies! Just a heads up, this chapter is A) a flashback, B) rather short and C) pure smut from beginning to end. Sorry, I needed some filler to give you guys in the meantime while coursework still has its boot firmly up my ass. My final deadline is the 8th of this month, so I should be a lot freer to write after that.**_

* * *

" _What are we doing?"_

" _Just...be quiet and get in here."_

 _As the post-wedding celebrations raged on downstairs, two couples had snuck away upstairs. The newlyweds, Gajeel and heavily pregnant Levy, had been rather amused to see an incredibly drunk Erza dragging an equally inebriated Jellal upstairs and towards a vacant bedroom, but they themselves were busying themselves with bundling each other into the adjacent storage closet to say much about it._

 _It was dark in the room, with only a small amount of street light filtering through the window. That was all they needed. The minute Jellal shut the door behind them, Erza had him pinned against it, her lips ravaging his hungrily. He responded with drunken enthusiasm, grabbing her supple backside and pulling her closer as their tongues clashed, fighting for dominance. "Are you sure?" he asked, after pulling away to gasp for air._

 _Erza began to unbutton the smart white shirt he was wearing, fingers fumbling over the tiny clasps. "I want you," she told him, as firmly as she could manage._

" _Heavens above, I want you too." Their mouths met for another desperate kiss, Jellal's shirt now mostly unbuttoned, and Erza slid her hands over his bare skin, running her fingers over the hard definition of muscle. He groaned against her lips, pressing himself into the touch. Erza's dress had been pushed up to her waist now, the clingy material holding fast and displaying her lithe but powerful legs, but she dropped down a few inches as she pulled away to kick her heels off, then pulled Jellal to her by his belt loops. "Bed," she whispered, nipping his lower lip._

 _Without waiting for an answer, she switched their positions and pushed him to the bed. As he shed his jacket, watching her with unfocused eyes, she struggled with her dress, but only succeeded in yanking down the top portion, so it joined the rest of the fabric bunching at her waist. Jellal's eyes widened at the sight of her exposed breasts, unrestrained by any form of underwear, as the dress had been support enough for them. "This better not be a dream," he murmured, shaking his head, then reached for Erza, pulling her onto his lap. His mouth descended onto one of her breasts, his ministrations drunken and clumsy, but it still had Erza shuddering and moaning at the wonderful sensation of his hands kneading, tongue caressing. His erect length pressed against her core through his suit trousers and she couldn't help but rock her hips against the bittersweet pressure._

" _Damn it, Erza," Jellal gasped as he came up for air, "this is so wrong…"_

 _Giggling, she pushed herself back, sliding to the floor, where she wrestled with the fastenings of Jellal's trousers. With some tugging, they pooled at his ankles along with his boxers, leaving him bare to Erza's gaze. She was no stranger to naked men, but there was just something so beautiful about Jellal's impressive length, standing firm and aroused beneath a coarse patch of navy hair. "Wow…hello there," she breathed, sitting back on her ankles to admire the view. As she did so, a high-pitched, breathy moan sounded from the next room and she smirked. "That'll be Levy."_

 _Jellal cocked his head towards the wall, blinking rapidly as he focused in on the young girl's noises of pleasure. "That's…kind of hot."_

 _In her current state, Erza could not disagree, squeezing her thighs together tightly to try and stop the aching between them as she reached out and grasped Jellal's erection firmly. His hips rocked into her hand in response, followed by a sharp jerk and a deep groan when she drew him slowly into her mouth, descending the column of hard flesh with lips and tongue. Jellal's hands wound into her hair and gripped tightly as he uttered a soft moan of her name, bucking his hips and driving his length deeper into her mouth. Erza revelled in the power she had over him in this position, having reduced him to a panting, writhing mess and finding it an incredible turn-on. But she had enough sense to pull off before she got too carried away, amused by Jellal's displeased scowl, but his expression changed rapidly when she tugged off her underwear and threw the scant piece of cloth aside. A deep lust burned in Jellal's eyes that she didn't fail to notice, sweeping up her body and drinking her in. "Come here," he ordered, reaching out to grab her wrist. One quick tug and she was back to straddling his lap on the bed, but with both their lower regions bare, they were free to grind against each other fully. Erza's moans mingled with Levy's in the next room as she drew herself as close to Jellal as their bodies would allow, rubbing herself wantonly against his throbbing manhood._

 _It wasn't enough, she needed more. She needed to feel all of him. With a powerful yet slightly clumsy and off-centre shove, she had pressed Jellal down flat onto the mattress and grabbed his length with her other hand. "Ready?" she whispered as she teased the wet apex of her thighs with the tip of his erection._

 _Jellal groaned, gripping her hips tightly. "Please don't stop."_

" _I won't."_

 _With heady enthusiasm and a smooth rock of the hips, Erza sheathed Jellal completely inside her willing tightness, loosing a loud moan as she did so. He cursed and snapped his hips up, biting his lip. They gave each other no chance to get their bearings; Erza was soon riding hard and fast, Jellal bucking against her desperately. Their cries of pleasure filled the room as they mercilessly drove towards release. Jellal's hands drifted up to Erza's bouncing breasts, squeezing them in time with his thrusts as his head fell back and he gasped out her name. "My god, Erza…so good…"_

" _Yes…" she breathed, loving the feel of his hands on her, his hardness inside her. Jellal's hands left her breasts and slid back down to her hips before he sat up and pushed Erza backwards. Her reflexes dulled from alcohol, she almost fell flat against his legs, but caught herself at the last minute and frowned at him. Smirking, he grabbed her hips again and flipped her round as he slid out from beneath her and pressed a hand to her lower back, forcing her down onto the bed. "Hey – mmph! Jellal!"_

" _Easy now," he murmured, stroking her flushed skin. She gasped as he moved his body over her, atop her, feeling his length press against her once more. "Can't let you have all the fun." With a powerful thrust, he buried himself inside her again, causing her to throw her head back and scream at the new sensation, throbbing, deep, so intense it was almost painful. All Erza could do in this position was push her supple behind up in an attempt to grind against him, but he held the power now and kept her pressed into the mattress with his strong body. His mouth trailed up her shoulder, nipping at her neck before stopping at her ear to pull on the lobe gently. His hot, shaky breaths flooded her with passion. "Still wrong?" she managed to gasp out._

 _Jellal chuckled, delivering a particularly deep thrust that had her biting the sheets to muffle her cries. "I'm past caring."_

 _And with that, he began driving into her with more force, increasing the pace. Their sweat-dampened skin slapped together rhythmically, hands grasping, hair flying. Erza could no longer control her noises and continued to bite the sheets, knowing she would be screaming if she didn't. From the position they were in, she knew she would not reach climax, but it didn't matter. All that mattered was that she had Jellal._

 _His breath hitched beside her ear and a shudder wracked his body; a few more powerful thrusts and he came to a halt with a deep groan. Erza sighed, feeling the rush of warmth, the pulses of his satisfied member. Seconds later, a series of high-pitched cries from Levy sounded from next door, followed by a low moan that could only be Gajeel…then silence from both rooms._

" _Dammit…I'm beat." Jellal exhaled heavily, dropping his brow atop her head for a moment before rearing back onto his heels, his now softened length slipping out of her. Her eyes were closed, head laid on her folded arms as she basked in satisfaction. "Erza…get up…" Jellal urged, poking her in the side._

"… _Okay." Erza grinned, and burst out into a fit of drunken giggles. "Jellal! Look what we did!"_

" _I know, I know…" His face was impassive as he buttoned his trousers back up. "We are…in so much trouble later."_

" _Ha! I will show them trouble!" Erza attempted to requip her sword into her hand, but ended up dropping it in her state. "Oh."_

" _Get dressed, Erza." Jellal appeared to have sobered up a fair amount now, and he frowned as he turned away to button up his shirt. Still grinning madly, Erza eased herself off the bed and pulled her dress back into the appropriate position, which took a few minutes given how clingy it was. Once she'd sorted herself out, she crept to the bedroom door and opened it, just as Levy walked past, a hand on her bump and the other in the small of her back. She looked highly amused as she pointed to Erza's face. "Erza, your makeup is smudged!"_

" _Oh, um…thanks, Levy. Is it safe to come out?"_

 _Erza just about noted that Levy looked rather ruffled herself, lipstick bleeding onto her chin, hair mussed up. She winced as she rubbed her bump, but still smiled widely at her friend. "It was always safe to come out! What on earth was he_ doing _to you in there?"_

" _I'll tell you if you tell me what_ he _was doing to_ you." _Levy's face flushed crimson at that, and Erza laughed. "Later, okay? I uh, need to clean up."_

" _You certainly do!" Levy giggled. Nodding, Erza withdrew back into the bedroom, looking around for Jellal, who appeared to have occupied the adjoining bathroom. Erza couldn't see a mirror anywhere in the bedroom and knew she needed to sort out her makeup, so she sat down heavily on the bed, waiting for Jellal to emerge._

 _It was only a couple of minutes that she waited, but in that time, she had fallen fast asleep, passed out from alcohol and exertion. Jellal looked her over, sighed, and crossed the room to the window, lifting it and hopping out into the grass below._

* * *

 ** _I apologise for any out-of-characterness displayed here. I'm not too good at writing Jellal and heaven knows how he'd be when drunk. He's a lot easier to write when sober._**

 ** _Aaaanyway, let me know what you think, as usual. I'd love some feedback on this story, as it hasn't been as well attended as some of my others._**

 ** _Tia_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello guys!**_

 _ **Sorry for the late update. I am FINALLY finished with college so I have some free time now for writing. Regrettably, there has been little to no feedback on this story and I've been tempted to just give it up, so even if it's negative, I'd love to hear your thoughts so I can build on them and improve for next time. Don't be shy! That's my job when I see I have a notification for a review, and then I take three hours to open it.**_

* * *

 _There was no denying it…Erza was pregnant._

 _Everybody had been telling her for weeks that she looked sickly. And she felt it, the nausea hitting her round the head like a sack of rocks. Most of her waking moments were spent worrying about when she would next spew her guts up._

 _She hadn't taken a test, but she had missed two periods. It couldn't be anything else._

 _It had been almost three months since she and Jellal had spent the night together, and Erza had taken to stopping by Levy's house whenever she felt well enough. Alzack and Bisca were on a long job, and weren't available to ask advice from, so Levy was usually her next best bet. It was still proving difficult to get Levy ready to face the world, but she usually perked up if she knew Erza was coming._

 _Today, Erza felt like death, and must have looked it too, because when Gajeel let her in, he took one look at her, sighed, and bundled her into a comfortable armchair with a mug of lemon and ginger tea, the only drink she could tolerate without feeling worse. "Stay there and don't move, alright?" he growled. "You shoulda stayed home and rested, but if you insist on dragging yourself all over the damn city to see Levy, you might as well relax for a bit."_

" _Yes, sir," Erza muttered, rolling her eyes, but she couldn't disagree. Gajeel returned the gesture and grabbed a guitar from the wall stand before retreating to the nearby dining room._

 _Levy giggled as she curled up on the adjacent sofa with her own mug of tea. She was still in her pyjamas and looked as if she hadn't brushed her hair in several days, but seemed cheerful enough. "He was the same with me for a while," she said, sipping her drink. "Always flapping about, trying to mother hen me. It's nice, but it gets annoying after a while. Take it as a compliment that he cares about you."_

 _Erza tried to hide her smirk. "Yes, I believe he's been nicer to me these last few weeks than he has been to me since he joined the guild."_

" _It's the dad in him, I suppose!"_

" _He is a very good father."_

" _He really is…" Levy turned her head in the direction of Gajeel's guitar playing. "He's got the twins in there with him, you know? He's always playing for them."_

" _Thank goodness he improved."_

" _Oh, I know. I don't need them having more reason to cry." The tiny script mage set her mug aside. "How are you feeling today? I guess I don't even need to ask that though, do I."_

" _Not really," Erza murmured. "It took me two hours to get out of bed this morning. Me of all people. I should be more capable than this."_

" _Erza, it's completely normal. You're so strong, of course you are, but this is pregnancy, it's not something you can swing a sword at to fix. Just ride it out…you should feel better soon."_

" _I hope so."_

" _Me too, for your sake. Hey, um…have you got in touch with Jellal yet?"_

 _Erza shook her head, frowning. "I've tried, but it's hard to track him down when he's always on the move. Master has been putting out some feelers amongst our allies in other guilds."_

" _That was very good of him to do so. Jellal ought to know he's going to be a father."_

" _Do you think he'd be pleased?"_

" _I can't answer that, I'm afraid. Only he will know."_

" _Yes…you're right." Erza sighed and sipped her tea, feeling the queasy knot in her stomach lessen somewhat. "I'm going to ask Wendy to check on the baby soon…I should confirm that everything is okay."_

" _Well, she was due to come over in a few days to assess the twins, but since you're already here, how about I call her now and see if she's available?"_

" _That's kind of you, Levy. Yes please."_

 _Levy turned her head towards the dining room and yelled, "Gajeel!" The guitar playing ceased immediately, and Gajeel stuck his head round the door a few moments later, looking disgruntled. "Could you get a hold of Wendy please, sweetie?"_

" _Huh? She ain't due to come over for a while yet."_

" _I thought maybe she could check Erza over, you know, since she practically lives here right now? It's only a few days out. Please?"_

 _Gajeel glanced over at Erza, then grunted. "Yeah, alright then. I'll send Lily out to find her."_

" _Thank you, sweetie."_

 _The iron Dragon Slayer's lips lifted in an appreciate smirk before he retreated again. Erza chuckled as she watched him go. The man who previously had a heart as cold as the metal that encompassed his body could now be tamed with a smile and a few words from the tiny girl sat opposite her. A minute later, Panther Lily flew out towards the front door, waving to Erza as he went past._

 _The girls settled into contented silence. Levy pulled a book towards her and balanced it on her knee as she slowly turned the pages, sipping her drink. Erza, feeling worn out, closed her eyes and got a little more comfortable in the chair. She had been bundled into this chair many times over the last fortnight and it practically moulded to her shape, enveloping her in warmth._

 _She must have dozed off for a time, for she noticed the sun had dipped slightly and the room was darker as she was awoken with a loud bang of wood on stone. Jolting upright, her hand automatically flexed outwards for her sword, before she realized she didn't have one with her._

" _I'm so sorry!" cried a timid voice. A diminutive, blue-purple head poked up from behind the sofa, hovering near Levy, who had put her book down with a small sigh. Wendy's large eyes blinked rapidly as she clambered over the back of the sofa. Moments later, Porlyusica strolled in with a swish of scarlet cloak, looking irritated and haughty as usual. "You're all at it!" she barked, setting her bag down on the arm of the sofa and glaring at Erza. "What is it with you fairies and having babies so young?"_

" _Oh no, what's_ she _doing here?!" Gajeel growled as he stormed into the room. "Wendy! What's going on?"_

" _I'm sorry!" she whimpered. "I was practicing my healing with Miss Porlyusica and Lily came to find me…she said she had to come along as well."_

" _Naturally!" Porlyusica snapped. "Who else will observe the lot of promiscuous young ladies you are?"_

" _Um…I would have…"_

" _Nonsense, Wendy, you're far too inexperienced to do this on your own. Go and get the young man from outside, please."_

 _Levy frowned, finally easing herself up from her comfortable seat. "Young man?" Erza got up also, feeling the urge to fight rising alongside the usual bile in her throat. Wendy trailed meekly from the room as Porlyusica pointed to Erza. "Sit back down," she demanded. "Let me take a look at this baby."_

 _Noticing the helpless look in Erza's eyes as she glanced from Gajeel to Levy, the former sighed, leaning heavily against the doorframe. "Let her do it, Titania. She's a demon but she knows what she's doing."_

 _Resigning herself to an uncomfortable few minutes with the grouchy healer, Erza flopped back into the chair and folded her arms across her ample bosom, eyeing Porlyusica with suspicion as the old woman rooted around in her bag. She had no doubt that Porlyusica was more than adequate to inspect her condition, having been on the receiving end of her treatment as a child for her non-functional eye, but her brusque manner and harshness was much less desired, compared to the sweetness of young sky Dragon Slayer, Wendy…who emerged again, gesturing to…_

Oh…god no.

* * *

Why now?! _Erza thought, feeling her heart about to burst from her chest in a combination of nerves and fury._

 _Wendy had brought none other than Jellal through to the living room. He stood there, looking rather confused as he observed the crowd, as handsome as ever with his bright blue locks falling into deep, thoughtful eyes, hands in the pockets of his cloak. Erza felt a flush creep up her face as she remembered their condition last time they had seen each other, half-naked and romping like desperate teenagers…well, they_ were _teenagers…but the requip mage had always thought of herself as better than that, and to remember the state she was in brought shame to her._

 _Levy glanced to her husband and gestured with both hands to the dining room, to which he nodded. "Erza…we'll give you guys some privacy, okay?" she said gently. "Wendy, will you come too, please?"_

" _Yeah, of course," she replied quickly, obviously eager to be away from the highly awkward situation. The young Dragon Slayer hurried quickly after Levy's retreating back._

 _Porlyusica exhaled heavily and folded her arms, looking from Jellal to Erza with a deep scowl. "Well?!" she snapped. "Shall I continue or not?"_

" _Erza…" Jellal murmured, "what's going on?"_

" _What are you doing here?"_

" _I…your guild master managed to track us down. Said you had news. Meldy came too, but I was told it should just be me here."_

 _Erza pointed to the sofa, and Jellal sat down slowly, twitching his cloak out of the way. Then she looked to Porlyusica. "My apologies, Miss Porlyusica. Please, continue."_

" _Hmph." She knelt beside Erza and gestured with one hand. In the other she held a small orb. "Pull up your shirt…just to your ribs…there. Right, I'll build up a picture now. Hold still and stop wriggling, girl."_

 _With her shirt hiked up, Erza felt rather exposed, especially with the old woman's fingers moving over her stomach. She twitched, feeling it tickle. Jellal just gaped, unable to tear his eyes away. The orb in Porlyusica's hand began to swirl deep patterns within, slowly coalescing into a fuzzy image, a small blob in a black and white background. It meant nothing to Erza, but Porlyusica was nodding at it, seemingly satisfied. "Yes, that's good. Around 12 weeks gestation. What are you staring at me like that for, young man?! Put your eyes back in your head!"_

 _Jellal had gone pale. "You're_ pregnant?!" _he whispered. "Erza! Answer me!"_

 _The fear in his expression sent a stab of despair into her heart, but she nodded all the same. "Yeah. Pregnant."_

" _Is_ this _what you needed to tell me?"_

" _Yes."_

" _Oh, dear lord…" Jellal put his head in his hands with a groan. "You have to be kidding me. Erza, how did this happen?"_

 _Porlyusica snorted. "I would imagine it involved the removal of clothes, and given the like of this guild, a copious amount of alcohol. You're the father of this child then?"_

"… _It would seem so." Jellal's voice was a hoarse whisper. Erza sighed, biting her lip and watching mutely as Jellal stood abruptly, shaking his head. "I, um…I need to go."_

 _Porlyusica's voice cracked like a whip. "You will sit back down,_ now!"

" _Yes, ma'am."_

" _Stay there till I'm done." Porlyusica peered into her orb a few more moments. "Right…so, Erza, you have around six months of your pregnancy remaining, and it looks to be- "_

" _Please, that's all I want to know," Erza interjected. "It should…I want it all to be a surprise."_

" _Are you planning to continue with it?"_

 _Erza thought about this. Jellal stared at her, looking utterly terrified, but she didn't want to allow it to affect her._ This is my body, and it should be my decision. But he isn't half making me feel awkward!

"… _Yes, I'm continuing with it."_

" _WHAT?!" Jellal exclaimed._

" _Excuse me?"_

" _You're…you're keeping it?"_

" _Yes!"_

" _Unbelievable," he muttered, putting his head in his hands again. "I can't deal with this."_

" _I am the one carrying this child, not you!"_

" _When you two are_ quite _done!" Porlyusica shouted, silencing the teenagers in an instant. She looked between them, scowling heavily. "Both of you are silly, immature humans! You, boy! Are you going to take responsibility for the mess you have made?"_

 _The blue-haired young man uttered a heavy sigh, head still in his hands. Erza shifted upright and pulled her shirt back into its proper position as Porlyusica dropped her orb back into her bag, her sharp eyes firmly fixed on Jellal. "If I may," Erza said quietly, "it isn't right to solely place the blame at Jellal's feet. I did instigate this, after all. It's my fault. Please, Miss Porlyusica, don't be too harsh on him. He is young and has his troubles."_

" _Yes, I can see that," she remarked. Surprisingly, her gaze softened ever so slightly. "I'll leave the details with Wendy to give to you later, Erza. See her if you need anything else."_

" _Thank you."_

" _Mm." She nodded and picked up her bag before sweeping from the room, closing the front door behind her with a snap._

 _A deep, pressing silence descended. Jellal didn't move, while Erza watched him, a hand cradling her stomach. Only the smallest swell, though barely noticeable, indicated her pregnancy. In the next room, hushed voices spoke anxiously, occasionally interrupted by a wail from one of the twins._

"… _Jellal, we have to talk about this," Erza finally said quietly. The young man raised his head, face ashen and teeth chewing his lip worriedly. His eyes locked with hers, and Erza could see the trepidation in their haunted depths. "It isn't the ideal situation," she continued, "but it's time to accept what it is. I'm carrying your child, Jellal, and I plan on keeping it. How are you…what are you going to do?"_

"…" _Jellal raised his eyes to the ceiling, still chewing his lip. Erza didn't fail to notice his hands were shaking. "Erza, gods, I…I just can't believe it. I never thought that one night would bring this about. But still…I can't do this, Erza. I just can't."_

 _Slowly, she nodded. Everything about his terrified state made her want to rush to him and sweep him into a crushing embrace. The skipping beats of her heart were more from longing than anger now as she beheld the man she wanted everything from. "I would…like you to stay, but I know you won't. You would sooner have nothing to do with this, am I right?"_

" _It…hurts to admit it."_

" _Then you should go now. You know all you need to know. Just go, Jellal…neither of us need the stress."_

 _As the two looked at each other with finality, it was like an invisible wall was erected between them. Jellal had stood from the sofa, brushing down his cloak as he tore his eyes away, as if determined not to look at his beloved. The lack of contact could not be maintained for long, though, and he gazed back at her, reaching a hand out to her slowly._

"… _I'm such a coward."_

" _Go, Jellal."_

 _Nothing was left to be said. With a small nod, he pulled his hand away and turned on his heel. With a few strides, he had left the room. The front door clattered shut a moment later._

 _When Levy, Gajeel and Wendy dared to return, the cheerfulness from Erza was astounding, but as Wendy checked her over and gave advice, they could all see in her puffy eyes and flushed cheeks that she had sobbed bitterly once Jellal left. And who could blame her? She could protest all she wanted about being able to handle it on her own, but at the end of the day, she was a scared teenager, alone amongst her guild family, gearing herself up to raise what would become the newest member._

* * *

 ** _I must apologise for the crappy ways I've been writing Jellal's appearances. It's hard to really picture any decent way of him coming into Magnolia, considering he travels around all the time. Hopefully you'll forgive me._**

 ** _Many thanks to my literary inspirations; I just want to drop a few names. All of these you can find here on this website and it's mostly their Gajevy smut that I love, because I'm totally unashamed ;)_**

 ** _Musicera for her enthusiasm, amazingly open honesty, knowledge of a sexual goddess, and for putting up with my random ramblings via PM, seriously, this woman has the patience of a saint :P_**

 ** _Desna for the passion and energy her stories exude, and the fact that she takes no crap, I love that._**

 ** _michellephoenix275 for consistently getting me hot under the collar! Iron Lace and Iron Script are some of the hottest works I've ever read here, and I have been on this site a LOOOOONG time._**

 ** _And finally, Mysterious Redfox. When you write a fic that Rusky-boz herself approves of, you know you're onto a winner, and I love the tension that's been building the whole time._**

 ** _Go and check out those guys! I hope you won't be disappointed._**


End file.
